when predator meets prey
by whitetalkbunny
Summary: Ella is a animal talent fairy, but she can't understand animals. when she meets a new friend, she proves how special she really is.


When predator meets prey

Every fairy flew to the pixie dust tree, a laugh had just arrived! Everyone sat down, the maple

Leaf laugh settled down, Terrance, the dust keeper talent, sprinkled pixie dust on it. The laugh

Jiggled then turned into a fairy, she had tan skin, auburn hair, and emerald green eyes. A round

Of hellos went around the little fairy,"h...hi." she said. Then a flash of light appeared, it dimmed

And in its place was a lovely lady, "born of laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you

Here, welcome to pixie hollow." She said. A circle of mushrooms surrounded her, she touched the hammer, it faded, and then the flower and it faded as well, each one blinked out until there was one

Left, a little egg, as she touched it, it began to glow. She held it, it glowed a little bit. Everyone was

Confused, queen clarion flew over to the middle, "she will stay with fawn until we figure this out,"

She declared. Fawn flew to her, "come on chickadee, let's go home." As the little fairy flew out into

The darkness, she noticed some fairies working hard in the bakery. Fawn opened the door to her home, she felt safe, "you can have the couch over there," fawn flew back into the hall she returned with a blanket. She yawned as she brought it. "You came at an interesting time," fawn said. "What? At night? "

"No, past my bedtime that's what." They both laughed, this little fairy had only known fawn for a few minutes, but she knew they were going to be best friends. Knock knock! The fairy opened the door, "the queen would like to see you," as the fairy flew over pixie hollow she saw a few people were already working, she waved to them and then moved on. "You called your majesty," the fairy asked, "yes, I wanted to tell you that your name is Ella, you are an animal talent, but maybe you just can't understand some kinds of animals." Ella nodded, and then left. She headed towards the animal fairies, they were painting ladybugs. "Hey! I thought you would never get here." Fawn said. Ella began painting, "so you're the new girl,"beck, an animal fairy, said. The ladybug she was painting started squeaking, "What's it saying?" Ella asked, "You can't tell?"Fawn asked. Ella blushed; she looked down and shuffled her feet. "no." she said sadly. All the animal talents stared at her in utter shock. "Queen Clarion said this might happen," she said. Fawn gave her a hug, "all animal talents have some animal they can't understand, we just need to find the ones you can." Ella felt a lot better knowing they weren't upset with her.

Ella was on her way back home when she ran into vidia,"I feel bad for you, not having a talent at all." Vidia said "no one ever said that" Ella said." Oh, sweetheart, everyone knows about your problem, that you can't understand animals." Ella looked at her, tears welling up in her eyes; she turned and flew away, crying the whole way. She was crying so hard she didn't notice she had flown out of pixie hollow. She sat on a branch, exhausted from crying, when she had no more water in her to cry. She looked up; she was in a forest, far from pixie hollow.

"But far from vidia," she exclaimed. She sat there for a minute, "you look sad" said a voice behind her, and "I am sad, I can't understand animals" Ella said quietly. "Well, you're talking to me, and I'm an animal, so you can understand me," said the voice. Ella turned around to see what kind of animal she was talking to, and what she saw surprised her. A large bird was sitting on a branch across from her, her pointed beak nuzzled Ella, Ella laughed, "Stop that, you're tickling me," Ella said laughing. "What are you anyway?" Ella asked, "A hawk," said the bird. Ella thought for a moment, then she had it, "all of my friends are afraid of hawks" she said. "I was kicked out of my group for not wanting to eat meat, by the way my name is amber" said the hawk, "well I kicked myself out, my name is Ella," the two sat looking at each other for a while, amber was the first to speak, "would you like a ride back home?" she asked, "sure, but, you might scare away some fairies," Ella said, "I'll stay up at the top where no one can see me, I can fly you to pixie hollow but not go in it," amber said, they agreed and Ella hopped on amber's back and they flew off.

The next morning they began to work on finding animals Ella could understand, but every animal they tried didn't work, that night Ella snuck out of her own house to the portal, amber had brought friends that didn't eat meat either, an owl, a falcon, and a eagle, Ella could understand all of them. She decided to keep their meetings secret, even from queen clarion. Then one night, tinkerbell was going around seeing if anything needed fixing, she saw a cloaked figure moving towards the portal, tink stopped what she was doing and followed them. She saw no wings, the figure flew into the portal and disappeared, the next morning tink told queen clarion about her findings, the queen called a meeting,"tinkerbell has told me that last night she saw a figure flying about when everyone should be at home, they went in the portal, if anyone knows anything about this, please, talk to me."

Everyone returned home or went back to work, "tink, where are you going?" asked fawn, "I going to find out who left last night," fawn and tink left to find them, tink and fawn had gotten to the mainland then realized they hadn't gotten the pixie dust would need to get back home, they looked for a place to rest until others came for them, hours passed, still nothing. The snow was building up around them and they were too cold to move. Another meeting was called, "now tink and fawn are missing, I am guessing they went to find the fairy who left last night, does anyone volunteer to go and find them." Ella called out, "I do!" everyone turned to her; "you?" said vidia, "go off and find them, the fairy that has no talent." "You can go." Said the queen, Ella whistled in the air, "What are you doing? Calling your talent?" vidia said, "Actually, yes." Ella said. All of the fairies heard wings flapping, they all gasped as amber landed, "Ella! Behind you!" called beck. Ella climbed up on amber's back, "I'll explain later!" she called as was lifted into the air.

"What's the mission?" amber asked, "I have to find some friends of mine," Ella yelled, the freezing wind blew her hair back out of her face; she shivered as they flew over the ocean. The mainland was so pretty with all the snow covering everything, but she knew she had to find tinkerbell and fawn. Amber slowed down so Ella could look easier, then she saw it, "go down!" Ella yelled. Amber landed, fawn looked up at her,"go ahead, eat me, there's not much left of me anyway," she said. Ella couldn't hold it anymore, she burst out laughing, and she was laughing so hard she fell right off of amber! When she had calmed down she got up. "Oh, you're funny," she told fawn, "Ella? You were riding a hawk?" fawn said weakly, "yup, but first we got to get you two out of here." They flew into pixie hollow and everyone stared, how could a fairy be ride a hawk? the healing talents carried fawn and tink to checked them for frostbite, a cold, stuff like that. "now Ella, i believe you said you were going to explain all this," queen clarion said, "yes i have found out that i can only understand birds of prey, except amber here doesn't eat meat. so the first bird of prey fairy was found, and amber was allowed to stay in pixie hollow in her own area.


End file.
